


¯\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

by sprinklyzucchini



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Implied Sexual Content, this is badly-paced and just mindless disgusting fluff i'm sorry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklyzucchini/pseuds/sprinklyzucchini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soma drags Agni after practice at the club to have locker-room sex. And after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¯\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoboBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboBaby/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Reesie!   
> i'm so sorry I can't guarantee quality with this one :'0 but hopefully it's grossly fluffy enough to distract you while i work on the better part of the gift ehehehe~
> 
> All in all, this was a long time coming. Blep :P

Soma rests her head on Agni’s freckled thigh, feeling it tremble against her cheek. Her jaw aches, and she should probably be watching out for the janitor or someone crashing in – judging by the loudness of Agni’s moans a while ago – but just for a moment, she wants to stay, and never move.

They’re silent now in the locker room, but there is conversation in Soma nuzzling the soft skin of Agni’s thigh, in Agni’s large fingers catching in her hair, the heaving breaths Agni takes to centre herself. It’s nice, this bubble they’ve created, and Soma doesn’t want to move.

She’s gotten used to the feeling. Being with Agni gets you like that.

“You’re so reckless.” Agni’s voice - throatier post-orgasm - doesn’t sound as stern as she would’ve no doubt wanted it, but Soma doesn’t point that out, just grins and bites lightly at a soft patch of skin. Revels in the sigh it draws out of her girlfriend.

“And _you’re_ too vanilla,” she teases, both of them knowing very well this isn’t true. But y’know, inside jokes and all that.

She’s surprised when Agni doesn’t immediately start pulling (half) her uniform back on, but reaches down so she can tug her in closer. She’s even more surprised when she herself is the one to call attention to their current state of… debauchery. Sort of.

“Oi, we need to get out of here.” (I don’t want to.)

Agni hums in response, then, “Yeah, in a minute.” Soma would laugh if she weren’t so busy wondering what the hell has happened to Agni. She wasn’t complaining though. It’d be outright dumb to complain when Agni’s arms flex at her sides, pulling her in closer still, and when her lone braid swings forward to tickle her shoulder.

“That was so good. You’re amazing.” Agni whispers praise against her forehead, and Soma jokingly shoots back with a “Says the girl who just came?” even though her chest feels tight. She returns the volley of ‘I love you’s coming from Agni, and thinks Agni is quite possibly the beautiful thing she’s ever seen. Said thought occurs at the most random of times, and sometimes she can’t help thinking it even when they’re at their worst, it’s just always been there.

Agni had been beautiful when she used to play in the mud with the boys in their neighbourhood back home, she had been beautiful when she had shaved off her head to spite her parents (and then worried constantly about how juvenile she looked), terrible when she’d been dating that Sebastian guy and downright scary in high school, but beautiful anyway, and somewhere along the line Soma’s aesthetic appreciation of her (then) on-and-off best friend had tumbled into craving.

Agni is a force to be reckoned with, and Soma never wanted to stand a chance.

Soma is quite often labelled ‘flighty’ and ‘an airhead with an attention span shorter than herself’ but she has never bothered with those, they are not things she finds worthy of her focus.   
(Hint: it’s Agni she’d rather focus on. Obviously.)

Agni never ends with the praise though. Maybe Soma will work up to telling her how much it means to have her be so supporting all the time, but then Agni probably knows. She knows Soma best of all, and sometimes she is afraid that she doesn’t know how to reciprocate.

This is quite _not_ the time or place to be getting cheesy.

She will have to do that once they’re back home (also, she hasn’t had her turn yet, so there’s that.)

They get up somewhat clumsily in trying to get themselves a little more presentable, Agni tutting at the loose waistband of her shorts, and Soma frowning at the tangled hennaed mop that is her hair. She is vaguely aware of the low noises outside the room; the next batch must have arrived for practice, late as it is. Out of absolutely nowhere, she feels immaturely smug that they’ve gone at it in the locker room of the local club.

Agni pokes her in the side, because of course she had to know what Soma’s sudden grin meant, but Soma only grins wider at her pout. It’s more of a pout-grin thing, like Agni’s trying to be responsible and _~serious_ , but is so obviously pleased at the risk.

“Come on, it’ll look suspicious if we’re out too late after the others left.”

“Haaaah~ so what, it’s not like we aren’t very obvious anyway.”

“It’s em _barrassing_!”

“Uh-huh. Is that why you are conveniently _not_ wearing your scarf or…”

Agni steps on the back of her shoes this time. She’s petty like that.

__

Later on, when they’re lying on their ugly floral-patterned couch (or more like Agni’s lying and Soma’s failing miserably at concentrating on her essay) – Soma’s phone chimes in with a text. Agni grumbles something against her hip, obviously annoyed at the loud tone, and she winces in sympathy, patting Agni’s head before checking the text.

It’s from Tanya.

_distracted dillon 4m checking in @ th lockers, last min. youre buyin me coffee for nxt 2 days >:)_

Soma swipes her thumb to reply, when another message appears in the chat.

_use a gag or smth next time shes way too loud lol_

She slaps her forehead. She kind of understands what Agni had meant by “it’s embarrassing” because little else could describe the warmth rushing rapidly to her cheeks.

(Or that could be at the mention of a gag, but who knows.)

She looks down at the head trying to burrow its way into her hip, and smiles at the tufts of silver-dyed hair. Might not hurt to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> *slam dunks self in trashcan and rolls away* i know jack shit about the setting, or pacing in general, even less so bc i wrote this at 2 AM :') pls forgiv
> 
> ... you can do the forgiving thing by leaving comments, many thank >:P ♥


End file.
